Elizabeth
Elizabeth (el-iz-a-beth) is a province within the country of Newland It is on the east of coast of the country with it's shoreline being on Cooperative Bay. Neighbouring provinces include Rocoso to the northwest, New Ontario to the west, Tahoma and Denbos Province to the south. It is the fourth most populous province in Newland with 8,900,057 residents, with 32.03% of these living on the Oakwood City Metropolitan Area. Oakwood City is the capital and the largest city. Pontemor is the second largest city with just over 1 million residents. Etymology Elizabeth (el-iz-a-beth) gets it's name from the British monarchy. It was named in honour of Queen Elizabeth who was once the ruler of England, as Elizabeth was founded by mainly British colonists. History Discovery After British and Canadian colonists landed on Newland and discovered Helena, they explored further inland moving around Spanish and Australian colonists in Rocoso, eventually reaching to what is now Elizabeth. These colonists met two other fleets of colonists, one that landed on the Pontemor shores and the other which travelled down the Eebes River to Oakwood City. Modern Day Elizabeth is home to 8,900,057 residents with 32.03% living within the Oakwood City Metropolitan Area. Elizabeth's populated areas are mainly suburban with many families, giving it the nickname, "The Family Province". In recent years, several cities and suburbs in Elizabeth have been named in the top 100 places to live in Newland, thus making immigration into Elizabeth popular mainly from the densely populated Rocoso to northwest. Geography Eizabeth is located to the east of Newland with a coastline on Cooperative Bay. Neighbouring provinces include Rocoso to the northwest, New Ontario to the west, Tahoma and Denbos Province to the south. Canada River flows through Elizabeth at two different points - one from the northwest which runs down into Tahoma which is where the streams from Goldhill Falls National Park flow into. The river then re-enters the province for a short distance where it's confluence with the Eebes River is. Just north of the confluence is the provincial capital Oakwood City.Other major tributaries of the river include James River, Knox River, Queens River, Welsh River and Henrietta River. Goldhill Falls National Park Elizabeth's only national Park and the highest elevated point is Mount. Burns which is located within the park. Also in the park is Mount. Sanderson which is Elizabeth's second highest point. Climate In general, Elizabeth has mild summers and mostly cold dry winters with some snowfall thus classifying it as Maritime Temperate climate under the Köppen climate classification system. Below is a table with daily mean temperatures throughout the year of the 5 largest cities in Elizabeth. 'Regions' The Elizabeth State Department divides the state into 8 distinct regions based on economic, cultural and geographic identity: #The Goldhills #South Rocoso # Norther Coastal Tier #Queensland #New Wales #Eastern Queensland #Oakwood #East Cape 'Counties' Elizabeth consists of 49 counties. 'Cities' There are 58 cities in Elizabeth. The capital and the largest city in the state is Oakwood City which encompasses Oak County, Vixon County and Horton County. Oakwood City is home to 2,690,840 people. The second largest city is Pontemor which lies in Wales County and has a population of 1,080,752 people. The smallest city is Juddeville in Deed County with just 4520 residents. Category:Regions